


Watching The World Pass By

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe has watched worlds pass by for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The World Pass By

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, Watching the world go by.

There wasn’t really much that one could do as a giant head in a jar, but watch the world go by. The Face of Boe had been doing it for years, watching over planets and giving advice where it was required or when he thought that it would be accepted and not ignored. He had seen many things happen, many world burn and die, and then he had seen planets born and thrive.

Watching the world go by while he stayed the same unchanging was not something that he would recommend to anyone. He had endured it for centuries and he was glad that he could feel his time coming to an end. Never before had he felt the need to die, hopefully his end would fill a purpose and he would get some peace to rest.

There was not much he could do but hope that his end would be soon, but first he had a message to pass on to an old friend. He sent him a message from a hospital on New Earth, but when he turned up with Rose Tyler he knew it was not time, It would be later that he could pass his final message; a warning and a promise rolled into one, a warning about a mad man and a promise of the family still to come. He had seen both come to pass and he was glad that his old friend would still have people in his life even after he had gone. After all it was less lonely to watch pass by if you had company to watch it with you.


End file.
